Celestial Slayer
by Dhampire12
Summary: After the events of Edolas Lucy realized how useless she is to her team so she leaves the Guild to train. What she doesn't expect is a secret her family never told her about. Now she returns to the guild to face her team, and their new adventures.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Slayers, Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**So had this idea in my head for a while so decided to go ahead and post it. It might be good, might not. Either way please tell me what you think. This story will not be posted until I can post the whole story at once or at least already have all the chapters typed out and ready for posting. Not sure about pairings at the moment but it might be a Lucy/Natsu pairing. **_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 1,

A little less than a week had passed since all of us had saved Edolas from their wacked out king and now we were back in the Guild, celebrating the victory in the form of copious amounts of food and booze. It had been a nonstop party since our return and I couldn't help but watch them from my seat.

The mission in Edolas had truly shown me how weak I was. Even at the beginning when I was the only one who could use magic I was still useless to my friends. Even though I had always smiled and pretended to not hear them it truly bothered me that they had so little faith in my skills. Thinking back on it I was always protected by someone from team Natsu, heck even Wendy fought better than I did.

Sighing softly I turned back around, slowly sipping my strawberry milkshake. Since we had come back Natsu and Happy had stayed by Lisanna's side the entire time, almost like they forgot about me completely. Honestly I couldn't blame them at all; Lisanna was strong, her powers much like that of her sister's. I was weak and could barely hold my own in a fight against an opponent that didn't use magic at all.

'What could I possible do?' I questioned myself, Being the one in the back, always useless, was almost depressing. 'Wonder if Master could help me.' Standing up I glanced down the bar and spotted Mira cleaning a few glasses. "Mira, where is Master?"

Looking up from her cleaning she smiled at me and pointed towards a room near the back of the guild. "He is back there." She replied happily before going back to her side job. Nodding my thanks I walked back there and knocked softly on the door three times. It opened without me pushing it and I walked in to see Master sitting down in his chair looking over some job requests before they made their way to the board.

"Good morning Lucy. How can I help you?" He questioned, pushing his papers aside.

Steeling myself I took a step into the room. "Master I was wondering if you might know of a way for me to get stronger. I am tired of being weak and always getting protected by others."

His eyes widened in shock at the bluntness of my question. He closed his eyes, pondering my question I suppose. He sat like that for a few minutes until he finally opened them up with a small sigh. "I don't know of an exact way; however there is a cave outside of town that holds a spring. It is a good place to meditate. Perhaps you could also ask your spirits to train you there."

'Ask my sprits?' That was something I had never thought of. It would be worth a shot to go there and take a break from the guild to train. "I will head there then. Would it be alright if I take some time away from the guild?"

His old eyes stared at me for what seemed like an eternity until he finally relented with a nod. "Of course, all I ask is that you come back to us, stronger or not. You are part of this guild no matter what." It touched me that at least someone believed in me.

I nodded with a watery smile. "Of course Master, I promise." Leaving the room I shut the door behind me and left the guild, ignoring the confused looks shot my way. On the way back to my apartment I tried cataloguing what I might need. 'Cloths, hygiene products…he said it was a cave, should I bring food or just come home to eat?' So many decisions on what to do it made my head spin.

Getting to my apartment I quickly packed a suitcase anything I would need, both magical and non before locking the door behind me and heading out of town. Glad the Master had shown me where the cave was located I found it about five miles out of town and right near a river. "This must be it." Walking inside I was left in awe.

The cave was surprisingly dry, the walls lined with a strange moss that glowed making the dark tunnels light up like the night sky. "It is beautiful here!" Smiling I continued deeper into the cave until I saw a light up ahead that signaled what I could only guess was the main chamber and the spring. Entering into the chamber was like walking into a sacred area.

The ceiling was extremely high, probably a hundred feet or so. It was about the same size in length as it was in height, most of the area filled with a crystal clear water. The middle of the chamber had a small island and a stone path led out to it. Looking closer I saw a small pedestal with something thick on top of it.

"Wonder what that is?" Leaning my suitcase against the wall near the door I made my way across the bridge slowly, not wanting to fall into the water if I could help it. Getting closer I realized that the thing on top of the pedestal was in fact a book. It was fairly thick, black leather cover, and had the symbol of a tree on it.

'What's a book doing in a place like this?' I took a closer step and reached out, brushing my fingers across the front of the cover. Suddenly the book began to glow, a clear white light shining throughout the cave. The book snapped open, it's pages fluttering in a wind that didn't exist. 'What the?!' I couldn't take my eyes away though. The pages, at least the ones I could see, were filled with words I couldn't understand; a language I had never seen before.

The light continued to get brighter until I finally had to close my eyes and cover them with my hands to keep myself from being blinded. The sensation of floating hit me for a second, causing my stomach to lurch, until it vanished. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I slowly opened my eyes only to have them widen as my jaw hit the ground.

"Where the hell am I!" Instead of the cave that I had previously been in I was now on what looked like to be land mass in the stars. All around me was the night sky in it's full glory, not a cloud in sight….or the moon. The ground I was standing on was covered in lush grass, a few trees speckled across the ground.

What caught my attention the most was a small house near the edge of what seemed to be a straight drop off. "Okay, so somehow I ended up in the spirit world on a strange floating island in the stars." I mumbled to myself, still staring at the stars in awe.

"Yup, that's about the gist of it, though you are not in the spirit world. It's more like a world I created inside the Clair Bible." A feminine voice called out from behind me causing me to leap like fifteen feet up and away.

Pulling off Loke's key from it's holder I stared at the figure, or figures, standing across from me with smirks on their faces. The first person was a red head that looked like she was about twenty one or so. She wore a pair of red spandex, knee high yellow boots, a red and yellow blouse, with a black cape that had some sort of red balls on the shoulders.

The second person was a guy about the same age. He had long blond hair and wore a pair of blue pants, a blue long sleeve shirt, darker blue armor, and a pair of knee high dark blue boots. The girl smirked at my confused and dumfounded look. "Don't look so shocked, we have been waiting a long time for someone from our line to find the Clair Bible."

Standing a little straighter I put Loke's key back on it's holder and eyed the two. "What is the Clair Bible and who are both of you?"

She chuckled and waved her hand in a slightly dismissive motion. "My name is Lina Inverse and this big lummox next to me is my husband Gourry Gabreiv. The Clair Bible is a book that contains all the known magic of my time; it is powerful and could be used in both good and terrifying ways." She stated as if it was an everyday thing to have a book that powerful.

It still didn't make sense and she must have noticed it. "Look you are here for a reason. We have waited for this day for so long it seemed like a millennia. Let's go inside and we will tell you why exactly we brought you here." She said and started walking towards the house with her husband. I wasn't sure what was going on but I didn't feel anything but good intentions from them so without a word I followed.

When Lina opened the door I was surprised once more, even though the outside of the house looked small the inside was anything but. There was a large living room that had a fire roaring. I could see the edge of a kitchen through one door and there was a hallway with three more doors, two on one side and one on the other.

She sat down, motioning for me to sit on the chair opposite her. I sat down and stared at the two with narrowed eyes. "Alright, could you please explain what is all going on? I am completely confused. I went to that cave to try and get stronger but instead I touched that book, the Clair Bible I think you called it, and ended up here."

Chuckling Lina nodded with a smile. "The Clair Bible has rested in that cave for hundreds of years, placed there by myself and sealed so that only someone of my bloodline would be able to touch it. Had you been anyone else a barrier would have formed and pushed you away." So somehow I was related to this woman and her husband and they planned for someone to find the book.

"So let me get this straight….I am related to you and because of that you brought me here? Why bring me here?"

Sighing in annoyance Lina shook her head. "I promised myself before I died that should anyone ever managed to touch the book then I would train them. The spells of my time are lost and I want them to be found by someone I know has the potential to use them, I mean no point in teaching a spell to a person that will just destroy the world with it."

She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So you will train me to be stronger, is that it?" I asked, secretly hoping she said yes and thrilled when she nodded her head with a smirk that just screamed slightly sadistic.

"We both will train you. I will train you with your magic and Gourry here will train you with your stamina, strength, speed, and sword skills. That is should you wish it. If you don't we will send you back and if you do then you will stay here to train, a place where the practice on spells won't possible destroy something."

It was very tempting to accept and I had the time since I had told the master I was coming here to train anyways….wait a second. "Wait a second how did Master Makarov know of this place?" I asked them and both of them got this stupid, kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar, grin.

Gourry scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Actually you're Makarov found this place quite a few years back. He knew about the book but not it's secrets, even he couldn't touch it. He stayed for a few days before leaving and since then when someone asks to train he suggests this place….does give a bit of entertainment for us when we decide appear in the cave."

I let out a breath, thinking about how I would have to get back at the master if he knew what would happen if I had come here. "Alright then, I would like you to train me."

Lina grinned and held out her hand, apparently expecting me to give her something. When I stared at it for a second she huffed. "Give me your celestial keys, you will not be using them here if you want to get stronger yourself." She couldn't possible expect me to hand over my spirits and she noticed my concern. "Look they will be safe here so you don't have to worry. They cannot randomly summon themselves to this realm."

Finally relenting I pulled the pouch off my belt and handed it over to her. She put the keys on the table and nodded. "Good, there is a room already prepared with everything you might need while you're here. We will begin training in the morning so get some rest."

I nodded and sighed softly. 'What did I get myself into?' I questioned and had a strange feeling that the time I would be here would be both fun and painful at the same time.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all liked the first chapter! Again this idea was in my head and I had trouble deciding if I wanted to make it a series where Lucy would go to the slayers world and then come back or just find the Claire bible. I know this chapter is not very long and I promise the next chapter will be a bit longer, Honestly thought it was longer until I did word count.**_

_**If anyone has any ideas for a pairing please let me know!. Also for those who are also reading Braving the Memories I promise I am working on the next chapter right now!**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think so that I will update which won't be unless I get at least five reviews. :)**_

_**If there are any Beta readers who are willing to take on this story I would be grateful. I could use as much help as I can get!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Slayers, Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**So I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both they are all greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just for normal information this chapter will go by a little quick, same length in words, but I have plans for Lina and Gourry later in the story so the training is not terribly important. There is a time difference between the two worlds that I will explain a bit in the chapter so worry not**_

_**P.S I have already started getting some votes so I will place them at the end of the chapter. The stopping point for votes is when I publish around the fifth or sixth chapter and since I won't update unless I get at least five reviews per chapter you all have plenty of time to vote! Ta!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Lina grinned and held out her hand, apparently expecting me to give her something. When I stared at it for a second she huffed. "Give me your celestial keys, you will not be using them here if you want to get stronger yourself." She couldn't possible expect me to hand over my spirits and she noticed my concern. "Look they will be safe here so you don't have to worry. They cannot randomly summon themselves to this realm."_

_Finally relenting I pulled the pouch off my belt and handed it over to her. She put the keys on the table and nodded. "Good, there is a room already prepared with everything you might need while you're here. We will begin training in the morning so get some rest."_

_I nodded and sighed softly. 'What did I get myself into?' I questioned and had a strange feeling that the time I would be here would be both fun and painful at the same time._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 2,

Four long years had passed since that fateful day that brought me in this realm. The time had been filled with training on both magic and swordsmanship. It was hard training but when I started seeing the results it made me feel much better about all the meditating or laps around the island.

I had changed physically as well. Of the years that had passed here I had only aged around two years putting me a nineteen. My hair had gotten longer, now at my lower back. I was now stronger than most of the mages as Fairy Tail and I'm pretty sure I could give either Natsu or Gray a run for their money in a fight, Erza…well….let's just say I didn't want to risk it.

At the current moment I was blocking Gourry's sword with my own, all the while dodging spells Lina threw my way. This was their final test for me, a way to show that I was strong enough to go back, the goal, beat both of them. Pushing harder on the sword I flicked my wrist, wrenching his sword out of his grip and placing my own at his throat.

He smiled, lifting his hands up. "You got me, I surrender."

Letting my sword drop away from his throat he picked up his own weapon and walked out of the fight, no doubt wanting to be as far away from Lina and myself as humanly possible. I mean, no one in their right mind would ever be between Lina and her target, not when the spells started flying…it was an occupational hazard and your own fault if you did.

A fireball speed my way and I held my hand up with a smirk, a glowing ball of fire forming in it. Rearing back I threw the spell forward, the two spells smashing together creating a decent size explosion. A cloud of both dust and smoke formed, giving me a small idea. 'Maybe, just maybe this will work.'

Sheathing my sword I pulled out a small dagger to take its place. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Charging forward I pushed myself through the smoke and saw Lina looking around. She had just enough of a shadow for this to work and before she noticed me I threw the small knife forward. It sliced into the ground and through her shadow, causing her to freeze, completely immobile.

"Shadow Snap." It was one of the smallest tricks in the book and often forgotten until used again you, trust me on that. Moving forward before she could cast a light spell and free herself I drew my sword and put the tip up against her throat. "I win." I said and she gave me a glare that would have sent anyone else besides me running for the hills.

Sighing softly she nodded. "Alright, alright, you win, now hurry up and get me out of this." She growled out and I chuckled removing the knife from the ground and allowing her to freely move again.

Putting both blades away I patted my hands on my jeans, brushing off the remnants of dirt. "So, do I pass?" I asked them and they both nodded with big grins on their faces.

Gourry stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Good job Lucy, you beat us fair and square. "Now for the best part, the victory celebration!" He shouted, completely excited about the prospect of food….well I was to, food sounded good right about now. Ever since my magic had gotten stronger I noticed that so did my appetite, now I ate about as much as Natsu did maybe more. Lina had said it was a side effect of using so much energy to cast the spells.

He ushered us inside and I my eyes widened, my stomach growing at the wonderful scent of food. On the dining room table sat heaps upon heaps of both my favorite earthland foods and my favorite foods that Lina and Gourry had introduced me to. There were also a few cases of alcohol and a few wrapped gifts stacked next to the table.

Lina smirked and pushed me into a chair while Gourry grabbed a gift and dropped it on my lap. "These are for the birthday we will be missing this year." He said and I smiled. He was the thoughtful one while Lina was the ruthless one, a good combination for the two. Ripping off the bow and paper I opened the long box.

"Oh my! Thank you Gourry!" He smiled softly at my reaction and I pulled out the sword from the box. The hilt and sheath were pitch black, the butt was silver and slightly talon shaped. I pulled the blade out and couldn't help but stare. The blade was as black as the hilt and from the shape of the sheath it was slightly curved near the front. Along the blade was a unfamiliar language written in blood red on both sides. "What is the writing?"

Lina smirked evilly. "It's the incantation for the Ragna blade spell. This sword is enchanted to act like the blade of light in the way it's amplifies the magic you channel through it."

Placing the beautiful sword back in the box I set it down just as Lina handed me her gift...I knew it was hers from the red paper, a favorite color of hers I quickly learned while I was here.

"This one is from me!" She practically shouted.

Opening it with the same amount of vigor as the last one I mangaged to get the lid off and gasped. Inside was a cape that looked a bit like lina's did. The shoulder pads were metal armor that connected together in the front with a silver chain. The back of the cape was long enough to reach the knees...if not an inch or two shorter.

Next to the cape sat a pair of silver earings that had a strage white gem as the charm part and a silver necklace in the shape of a heart with the same silver gem in the middle of it. "What are these gems? I have never seem their like before?" I asked Lina.

She smirked at me, sorta giving me the chills...like she was planning something deviuos and I wouldn't be able to escape. "Those are enhancment gems. When you focus on the gems as you cast a spell they will glow and boost the power of it. It is what I use to make my dragon slave stronger than normal. The cape is like mine, able to store things in a pocket of space that you can draw on whenever you wish."

Wow, those would come in handy against stronger opponets. "Thank you both very much for the gifts!" I cried, hugging them both tightly. Gourry hugged back while Lina simply chuckled, patting my back awkwardly...personal affection not being something she is used to from anyone except her husband.

"Well, there is one more gift for you, something from both of us." Gourry said as he got up. He grabbed something from behind the table and brought it over, setting it down in front of me.

Suprisingly it was a suitcase. Like everything it was pitch black and had the symbol of Fairy tail in silver on the front. The symbol was surrounded by silver flames as well. "Wow this is beautiful guys, thank you!" Gourry nodded.

"It is no ordinary suitecase. It has been enchanted to hold as much as a normal bedroom. Makes traveling a bit easier when you don't have to carry around a lot of luggage." That was thoughtful, they knew when I got back I would be traveling...doing jobs for the guild and all.

Lina shot up out of her seat, pulling me to the kitchen, and pointed at all of the food. "Alright, now is the time to eat, drink, and be merry!"

From then on we ate our fill of good food and drank more booze than I probably should have...sadly living with these two has given me a miracoulas tolerence to alcohol. The night passed swiftly until morning, well as morning as it can be with an eternity of stars, found me standing on the grass in front of the house.

I had woken that morning to find all of my cloths already packed in the new suitecase and an outfit left out for me. The outfit had consisted of a pair of black pants, black knee high boots, a dark blue tanktop, black elbow lenght gloves, the new cape, sword, and my newly returned keys on a holder at my waist.

"I wish I could stay longer." I really did, this place was wonderful and I would most definatly miss it both it and my grandparents.

Gourry was wiping tears from his eyes and Lina brushed the comment off, trying to be unemotional about it, though I knew she didn't want me to leave as much as he did. "Look, might not be helpful right now but should you ever need us just call and we will come, though we can only come in an extreme emergency...trust me we will know so don't try and think you can trick us." She said, voice getting a mocking tone on the last part.

Chuckling I nodded, gived my granparents a final hug. Lina waved her hand and a blinding light surrounded me. Just like last time when I had come here I waited for the light to vanish and found myself standing in the cave at the same spot I had dissapeared all those years ago.

The cave itself hadn't changed over time. 'Oh yeah, completly forgot that my four years there were only four months here.' Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair. "Suppose I should head back to the guild and talk to Master."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If there are any spelling or grammer errors then please let me know so I can get them fixed as soon as possible! I already have the next chapter started and will update as soon as I get at least five more reviews! I know demanding right:)**_

_**TaTa...votes made so far**_

_**mira x laxus**_

_**freed x lisanna**_

_**rowen**_

_**jerza**_

_**gruvia**_

_**cana x bachus**_

_**evergreen x elfman**_

_**levy x gajeel**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Slayers, Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**So I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both they are all greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just for normal information this chapter will go by a little quick, same length in words, but I have plans for Lina and Gourry later in the story so the training is not terribly important. There is a time difference between the two worlds that I will explain a bit in the chapter so worry not**_

_**P.S I have already started getting some votes so I will place them at the end of the chapter. The stopping point for votes is when I publish around the fifth or sixth chapter and since I won't update unless I get at least five reviews per chapter you all have plenty of time to vote! Ta!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Previous Chapter_

_Gourry was wiping tears from his eyes and Lina brushed the comment off, trying to be unemotional about it, though I knew she didn't want me to leave as much as he did. "Look, might not be helpful right now but should you ever need us just call and we will come, though we can only come in an extreme emergency...trust me we will know so don't try and think you can trick us." She said, voice getting a mocking tone on the last part._

_Chuckling I nodded, gived my granparents a final hug. Lina waved her hand and a blinding light surrounded me. Just like last time when I had come here I waited for the light to vanish and found myself standing in the cave at the same spot I had dissapeared all those years ago._

_The cave itself hadn't changed over time. 'Oh yeah, completly forgot that my four years there were only four months here.' Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair. "Suppose I should head back to the guild and talk to Master." _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Chapter 3,

Walking out of the cave I took a deep breath of Fiore air for the first time in four years. 'I have missed this place.' Thankfully the sun had not risen else I probably would have been blinded. It was only then that I noticed that the scenery had changed since I had last been here and honestly I couldn't remember the way back to MAgnolia.

Sighing softly in both shame and embarrassment I reached down and pulled out a silver key, swinging it slightly. "Open gate of the compass, pyxis!" A cloud poofed in front of me and a small red bird with a compass on it's head stood in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Miss Lucy! I have been waiting so long to be summoned! How may I be of service?" I felt a little bad for how little I summoned him but I didn't always get lost like I was right now.

"My apologies for asking something like this but can you please point me in the direction of Magnolia?" He nodded quickly and the arrow on the compass spun around until it was pointing to my left, slightly north west...in The direction of the road...I'm So stupid. "Thank you very much, you can go home now." He nodded once more before disappearing in the same way he appeared.

Following the path he pointed at I made my way back to my home. The sun had finally started rising around the second mile of walking, giving me ample time to allow my eyes to adjust to the light. When Magnolia came into view I stopped my trek and admired the sunrise as it came up over the ocean, casting the town in Hughes of gold and orange.

I spotted the Guild on the other side of town and smiled broadly. 'Finally home!' If the sun was already rising I knew that Mira would be awake tending the bar and hopefully Master Makarov would be there as well. I wanted to report to him before I talked to anyone else...if I was lucky no one would really recognize me until I introduced myself.

Walking through town I relished in it's familiarity. People were already setting up their market stalls and doing the morning chores. Getting to the Guild I stared at the large double doors before pushing one of them open and stepping inside. Like normal it was nothing but excitement inside.

I managed to slip through the crowd without anyone noticing me and made my way to the bar. "Where is Master Makarov?" I asked and Mira pointed to that same room that I had met him in so long ago...well Long ago in my opinion. She eyed me but before she could say something I had already started towards the room.

Knocking twice I heard a muffled 'enter.' Setting my luggage against the wall I opened the door and stepped inside. "Lucy, is that you?" He asked, shocked at how much older I probably looked.

"Of course Master, who else had blond hair and blue eyes here?" I teased and we shared a small laugh.

His eyes then went serious. "So you are finally back and simply from looking I can tell you have gotten stronger. Just so you know Team Natsu has bugged me everyday to tell them where you went and they have gotten more insistent as the weeks passed."

"My apologies then, I shall have to tell them to stop bugging you." I told him with a grin.

He shook his head in exasperation. "Just from looking at you I can tell you have gotten stronger. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about what has happened."

Sitting down in the wooden chair I told him everything. The tale took about an hour and when I was finished he whistled softly and smirked. "Well, I wasn't expecting the book to act up like that. Even when I went there the book wouldn't let me touch it."

"It was a bit suspiring, more so when I met my long past grandparents." We laughed again.

He sighed softly and shook his head. "Well I am glad you have returned Lucy, the Guild has been strange without you around. Now to business, there is an S Class exam coming up and I would like you to participate to become one. I have already announced it to the guild and the mage's to become an S Class mage have already been chosen so to alleviate that whoever you join with...should Your team win...will Both become S Class."

I couldn't help but stare, wide eyed, as he told me about the exam. 'I can't believe he is actually asking me to try out to become one.' I didn't realize that he had that much faith in my abilities just from seeing me again, did I seem that different? Well at least it was easy enough to decide.

"Of course I would love to! Thank you for this chance!" It was then that I remembered something else I wanted to ask him. "Master, would you perhaps be able to change my Fairy tail mark somewhere else?"

He seemed a bit confused at my question but nodded and pulled out the stamp. "I will, as soon as I place the stamp the original will disappear. Where would you like it?"

Moving my cloak I pointed at my left arm. "Here and in black please." He did and I couldn't help but smile at it. For some reason it made me feel like a whole new wizard.

I must have made a face and he chuckled before making a shooing motion with his hand. "We will all be leaving for the exam in two days so you have a chance to relax. Now get out of here and find Team Natsu so they will stop annoying me everyday."

He practically shoved me out the door, shutting it behind me, leaving me standing in the main area by myself. Sighing I looked around and saw Natsu and Gray arguing as usual, Erza was eating a piece of cake, Wendy was chatting with Carla, and Happy was trying to share a fish with Carla, Lisanna simply sat there and laughed at the two boys fighting.

Smiling I walked over towards the bar and sat down. "Can I get you anything?" Mira asked sweetly and I nodded with a smile.

"Can I please have a strawberry milkshake Mira?"

She froze, her hand poised over a glass to wash it, and turned to look back at me with wide eyes. She nearly dropped the glass she was holding, quickly setting it on the counter before she did, and moved around the bar while running full speed. She reached me and pulled me into a hug that I thought might crush me if she squeezed any tighter, all the while tears ran down her face.

"Lucy! I have missed you so much!" She shouted, causing the entire Guild to stop what they were doing and stare at us. I could already feel my face heating up and I tried pushing her away but it only caused her to hold on tighter, more tears pouring out.

"Missed you to Mira...please Let go or you are going to suffocate me." I pleaded with her. I could practically hear her sigh before her arms loosened and she took a step back, giving me a quick look over.

"You have changed Lucy, this new style suites you." She said with a short nod. Honestly I didn't use to like these cloths when I first started wearing them but after awhile I found them much more comfortable than a skirt. I nodded and she let go, walking back to her spot behind the bar.

I was about to turn around and continue enjoying my milkshake when Natsu was immediately in my face. 'What the?' He leaned in closer and seemed to be sniffing me for a second before he rocked back on his heels, eyes narrowed in both suspicion and hope.

"If you are Lucy then why do you smell different." He growled out. That must be why he didn't recognize me as soon as I walked in the Guild.

"It's most likely because of where I was training. They didn't have my normal shampoo so I had to use something else. Sorry Natsu."

That seemed to reassure him and he was about to say something else when a flying blue furry blob crashed into me, almost knocking me off the stool had Natsu not grabbed my shoulder before I fell off. "Lucccy! I have missed you so much! Why didn't you come back, did I do something wrong!"

Tears were pouring down his face and I smiled softly down at him, scratching between his ears. "Sorry for taking so long to come back Happy. No you didn't do anything wrong I just needed to get stronger."

Happy seemed to understand and he curled up tighter next to me. Natsu on the other hand seemed almost offended that I wanted to get stronger. I watched Erza and Gray stand up behind him, both seemed to understand why I did what I did, they had done the same thing to get away from their past. "Lucy, you know we will protect you. You don't have to leave for so long to train when you always have us here."

Natsu said that and I felt almost guilty, though not quite. "I know you guys are always here, that's why I needed to get stronger. I won't have the people I care about get hurt because I am to weak." It was starting to annoy me how much he believed I needed his protection.

Jumping off my stool, giving happy an apologetic look as he leapt onto the counter, and I glared at Natsu. "Sorry for being so weak you had to protect me." Shaking my head I walked out of the guild, leaving more than a few shocked faces behind. Shutting the doors behind me I headed towards my apartment.

Thankfully I had quite a hefty stash of jewels thanks to Lina and Gourry. They gave me more than enough, saying it was something else they were planning on passing down, it would pay for the rent on my apartment for the past four months that I had missed.

Almost to my apartment I heard some incoherent ramblings from an alleyway. 'What on earth is that?' Curiosity getting the better of me I peeked into the alley and mentally facepalmed when I saw Cana completely wasted unconscious and surrounded by multiple bottles of alcohol.

"Cana?" Stepping forward I gave her a gentle nudge but she didn't wake. "At least we are close to my apartment." Reaching down I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my apartment. Honestly surprised that the landlady wasn't anywhere to be seen I let myself in and was again surprised that it was spotless, exactly the same as the day I had left.

"Wonder who has been cleaning it." I set Cana down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. "Well I suppose I will just have to find out how cleaned it later, first a nice shower. Getting what I would need I walked into my bathroom and smiled at the completely full bottle of strawberry vanilla shampoo. "Natsu must have been the one then, only he would think about my smell."

Taking a quick shower I changed into a pair of pajamas and left the bathroom to see Cana snooping through my fridge, looking for booze most likely. "Sorry Cana, haven't gotten a chance to restock my fridge since I have gotten back, sooo no booze."

She jumped slightly and I noticed that she was wearing a large sheet around her and that her cloths were laid out on the chairs to dry. Standing up she quickly shut the fridge and looked over at me in confusion. "Lucy, is it really you? I had thought that it was just a hallucination of being drunk."

Chuckling I nodded and sat down on the bed. "It's really me Cana. Now would you like to tell me why you were drunk and passed out in the alleyway?" She looked a bit nervous at telling me so I motioned for her to sit down on the bed, she complied, and I smiled. "Look, I am here to listen if you need someone to talk to."

She looked at the bed. "Five times, this will be my fifth time trying the S Class exam. I have failed the other four, a wizard who couldn't live up to anyone's expectations."

That was something I could understand, not living up to what people thought of you. "I understand but why is passing the S Class exam so important?"

"I am the only person to ever fail four times, so this will be my last. If I don't make S Class then I am quitting Fairy tail. If I don't make S Class then I have no right to see that person." So from there she told me her story, about her childhood and the father she didn't know, about the promise they had made. "And that's why if I don't pass the exam I am quitting the Guild."

There was no way I was goanna let that happen, no person should have to go through something like that. Reaching over I placed my hand over hers. "Look Cana, I will help you pass the exams. There is no way I am letting you quite the guild! You will be an S Class Wizard when this is all over."

She seemed shocked that I would offer to help and I smirked. "This will be the year Cana."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If there are any spelling or grammer errors then please let me know so I can get them fixed as soon as possible! I already have the next chapter started and will update as soon as I get at least five more reviews! I know demanding right:)**_

_**Votes Made so Far: Supring no NaLu:)**_

_**levy x gajeel**_

_**Lalu 2**_

_**Nali**_

_**Gralev**_

_**Gruvia 3**_

_**Jerza 3**_

_**Freed x mira**_

_**Elfever 2 **_

_**Romeo x wendy XDD**_

_**Cana x Bachus**_

_**Rowen**_

_**Freed x Lisanna**_

_**Mira x Laxus**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Slayers, Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**So I would like to thank all whom have read, reviewed, or both they are all greatly appreciated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Just for normal information this chapter will go by a little quick, same length in words, but I have plans for Lina and Gourry later in the story so the training is not terribly important. There is a time difference between the two worlds that I will explain a bit in the chapter so worry not**_

_**P.S I have already started getting some votes so I will place them at the end of the chapter. The stopping point for votes is when I publish around the fifth or sixth chapter and since I won't update unless I get at least five reviews per chapter you all have plenty of time to vote! Ta!**_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Previous Chapter_

_"I am the only person to ever fail four times, so this will be my last. If I don't make S Class then I am quitting Fairy tail. If I don't make S Class then I have no right to see that person." So from there she told me her story, about her childhood and the father she didn't know, about the promise they had made. "And that's why if I don't pass the exam I am quitting the Guild."_

_There was no way I was goanna let that happen, no person should have to go through something like that. Reaching over I placed my hand over hers. "Look Cana, I will help you pass the exams. There is no way I am letting you quite the guild! You will be an S Class Wizard when this is all over."_

_She seemed shocked that I would offer to help and I smirked. "This will be the year Cana."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Chapter 4,

Apparently I had missed the waiting time because the next day Cana woke me up with a huge smile. "Lucy! It's time to get to Hargeon Town! A ship is there that will be taking us to the exam." She practically pulled me out of bed and towards the table where a breakfast of eggs and toast was waiting.

The food smelled delicious and I quickly dove in, devouring the food with enthusiasm, though maybe I should have eaten slower because Cana just stared at me the whole time in shock. Finishing off another plateful I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Cana, it's been awhile since I have had some good old Fiore eggs and toast."

Accepting that answer she nodded. "Alright then, now hurry up and get dressed we need to leave in an hour." It was then that I noticed she was already dressed for the day in a pair of pants, sandals, tanktop, and a half jacket.

Sighing softly I put the dishes in the sink and went to my suitcase as she washed them. 'What should I wear...well Most of my clothes are the same so..." Grabbing out an outfit I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a pair of knee high black leather boots, a dark red tanktop, a pair of elbow length fingerless black leather gloves, and my cloak.

'Wonder if I should pack a small bag?' Well I didn't know so instead I just grabbed my suitcase and stashed it inside the darkspace of my cloak, that way I would always have a change of clothes if I needed them. Thankfully my cloak wasn't easily destroyed or I would be screwed out of quite a few items.

Lastly I put my hair into a low ponytail and put on the enhancement jewelry. "I am ready Cana." She was still doing dishes and I went ahead and helped her out, considering she did cook breakfast for us and all. It didn't take long and soon I found myself once more on the road.

The town was only a few miles down the road so we had plenty of time to get there. "So Lucy, what's with the wardrobe change? I think this is the first time I have ever seen you wear pants." She teased and I shook my head with a small smile.

"Honestly this is just what's comfortable now. I don't think I could go around wearing a skirt like that again, who knows what could happen; perverts, peeping toms, and it's to revealing to fight in." She seemed a bit shocked at my answer but I ignored it.

"So, what exactly happens at the exam?" I asked, the more I knew the more I could prepare for what was coming.

She shrugged and I sighed. "Not sure, they change it up every year. The only consistent thing is that they stop about a mile away from the island and you have to get to a spot that has smoke coming up." Well that was good, my levitation spell would be very useful there.

"Alright then, guess we will have to go all out no matter what." I replied, smirking. Perhaps I might be able to use a few spells I couldn't cast back with Lina and Gourry. I mean, they taught me the dragon slave, giga slave, and ragna blade, but never let me use them because the spells were to powerful to use there.

We continued to walk and I answered the questions Cana had to the best of my ability, though I did keep her in the dark about quite a lot of stuff, and I think she started to notice because the questioned got more and more curious. "Look Cana, I will tell you more I promise, but right now I want to surprise everyone with how I fight. If I talk about what I have learned and fail then it will all be for nothing, right?"

That quieted the questions down, realizing that both of us had our own reasons for wanting to get through this exam. "Look I will give you a hint though. As soon as the island comes in sight stand right next to me, if you don't then what I have planned won't work alright?"

She gave me a confused look but nodded in agreement. It took us a few hours but soon the port town came into view and I noticed a large ship with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. "There the ship is!" I told Cana, pointing to the ship. She seemed to brighten up and we both took off towards the ship.

Suprisingly I seemed to be in better shape than Cana because halfway she started slowing down and falling back. 'All that drinking has to catch up some time.' I thought with a small snicker. She glared at me and I whistled innocently. We gave up running and walked the rest of the way and I noticed that we were the second group to arrive, the first was Happy and Natsu, currently the latter leaning over the railing with a green face.

'He must already be getting motion sick.' I thought as a familiar blue blur landed in my arms. "Hey happy! You two sure got here quick."

He nodded with a big grin and started munching on a fish that mysteriously appeared out of no where. "Of course, we few here so naturally we would be first." He was so confident in the two of them.

Cana had walked off to go do something so I went ahead and sat down in one of the chairs and Happy curled up in my lap and fell asleep. It didn't take to long for the rest of the teams to arrive and when Levy saw me she smiled brightly and ran over.

"Lucy! How have you been? Did you read any good books while you were away? Did you continue on yours?" She continued on and on until I held up a hand, causing her to stop.

Smiling. "I did read a good book but it is gone. I did not continue on my book because I left it at home and will continue after the exams. I have been good thanks."

Not long after the boat left port. The further we got out to sea the hotter it got, Cana explained that it had something to do with the currents, that here the season was unchanging. That had to suck for the residents that may live around here, always summer no snow...sucky!

Glancing around everyone I saw something tall in the distance. "Is that were the exam is being held?" I asked, pointing to what looked like a giant tree with a strange looking island on top. Everyone stood up to look at the giant island that was slowly getting closer and closer.

"It is said that long ago there were fairy's on that island, also in reference to the very first Fairy tail master, there's Mavis Vermillions sleeping ground. Now I will announce your very first trial." Master Makarov said while waving a fan to keep himself cool.

"See the smoke over there? Get over there and you will find eight passages. Only one team can go through each passage. At the end of each passage this will happen. Only the teams that get through this will past he first trial." Everyone had something to say about it and I stayed back to pay attention to what MAster was telling everyone.

Master continued on. "In the battle route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. Pitched battle is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S Class wizard to proceed. Calm is a route that can be used to get to the end without fighting. In this first trial, you're being tested on armed might and luck!"

Smirking to myself I glanced over at Cana. "Who knows, we might actually have a good chance here." There were some complaints from the teams but inwardly I believed that both Cana and I could get past whatever was thrown at us...well Unless it was Erza or Gildarts, I didn't know enough about how Mira fights to judge if I could beat her or not.

Suddenly Cana inched closer to me and gave me a short nod, signaling that we were about to have to get to the island. "Cana, focus on me alright, this is going to feel weird." She nodded and I pointed a finger at the ground. "Levitation!" I whispered just as Master yelled that the test had begun.

Allowing the spell to take hold I grabbed Cana's arm as we floated up. "Lucy what is this!" She yelled and started flailing slightly.

"Trust me!" I shouted and quickly pulled her away from the ship. Glancing behind us I saw Freed and Bixlow catching up while everyone was trying to fight their way out of a rune spell. "Wow, glad we moved when we did."

Cana followed my line of sight and nodded. "That it is...Lucy What is this spell exactly?" She had gotten used to the flying part and was now doing it on her own. "I mean, don't get me wrong this is pretty cool but how?"

"This is something I learned during my training. You will probably be seeing more of it to once we get fighting." The landing spot came into view and we both touched ground and looked at all the entrances. 'Caves, there goes my more powerful spells.' "Which path should we choose?"

She glanced around at all the paths before pointing at the 'C' path. "I like that one." She stated plainly.

Eyeing her I rolled my eyes. "Why, because it starts with a C?" I teased and her face flushed red as she quickly shook her head. "Whatever, it works for me." We walked in the cave and I was surprised about how light it still was even though we had gotten a bit deeper in.

Cana seemed to notice my fascination. "It's because of the bugs here. They are summer fireflies and their bodies glow fairly bright." Well that did make sense considering their were bugs that glowed all around us and I almost wanted to hit myself because of my stupidity.

We eventually arrived at the end of the cave only to come across a metal gate and a flag that had 'Battle' on it. "Well at least it isn't an S Class we have to fight." I said, attempting to console Cana who had been wishing to just walk through without having to fight anyone.

"Wait a second, I know that voice!" A deeper voice said from another tunnel that had the letter 'A' on it. Spinning around I reached for my Keys when I saw Freed and Bixlow walking out from their tunnel. "So it's Cana and the Cosplayer!" Freed said and I sweatdropped.

'Cosplayer? I don't get it.' Shaking my head I smirked at Cana, who in turn nodded back. "Well looks like we get to have some good ole fashioned pay back." I said and pulled off Virgo's key, since Loke was doing the exam with Gray.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**A.N**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If there are any spelling or grammer errors then please let me know so I can get them fixed as soon as possible! I already have the next chapter started and will update as soon as I get at least five more reviews! I know demanding right:)**_

_**Votes Made so Far:**_

_**levy x gajeel**_

_**Lalu 4**_

_**NaLu 3**_

_**Nali**_

_**Gralev 2**_

_**Gruvia **_

_**Jerza 3**_

_**Freed x mira**_

_**Elfever 3 **_

_**Romeo x wendy XDD**_

_**Cana x Bachus**_

_**Rowen**_

_**Freed x Lisanna**_

_**Mira x Laxus 2**_


End file.
